


The Circle is Complete

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AU, M/M, Sk8erslash, vampire!skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's heard rumors that Bob and Bucky have... changed. That they skate only at night. That one or two fans go missing after an appearance lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle is Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Immicolia asked for Skaterslash for the spoooky pr0n. And then Elekdragon said it should be vampire!skaterboys.
> 
> ...I might have listened.

Tony's heard rumors that Bob and Bucky have... changed. That they skate only at night. That one or two fans go missing after an appearance lately. This worries Tony. So he calls them up and asks them to come over for a visit. He sends the family away, so he's there alone, for when they arrive.

They show up. As he expected. After night falls. The first thing Tony notices is how pale they look. He invites them in, not sure what to expect.

Bob and Bucky sit down on a couch and watch Tony. He offers to get them something to drink. They refuse.

Tony leans against a wall and asks them what happened.

Bucky eagerly volunteers the story, telling of how it happened to himself and in turn, to Bob. Tony notices how pronounced their canines are. Even more than before.

Tony expresses disbelief at their story. That is when Bob volunteers to show Tony. To give him a chance to experience what they have.

Bucky watches as Bob gets up and walks over to where Tony is. Tony presses against the wall, tense and unsure of what is coming. Bob's voice is warm and gentle as he tells Tony to relax.

Tony closes his eyes and waits for it to begin. The stubble from Bob's face rubs against Tony's skin. Then there are Bob's lips, pressing against Tony's throat. Tony swallows and Bob takes that as his cue. There's a slight gasp from Tony as Bob's fangs enter Tony's skin.

Then, there is only breathing from Tony and sucking from Bob. Tony runs a hand through Bob's hair and grabs a fistful. It shouldn't feel this good. It shouldn't.

Bucky joins the two of them, and completes the circle. Bob steps away and Tony sighs. Bucky puts his wrist to his mouth and nips it open and then places it at Tony's mouth.

Tony sucks eagerly as Bucky and Bob smile at each other.

The circle is complete.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398903) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon)




End file.
